Viscous Vampire Dog!
by court4short
Summary: Bella asks Edward a serious question. Would he have eventually told her his secret, had she not figured it out?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and/or it's characters. I merely play with them like puppets and put them in scenarios that I find to my liking. I'm not making money off of these. I bow down to Stephenie Meyer for creating these characters that help me dust off my writing skills. And please forgive any grammatical errors. I have no beta. :(**

***I'm currently in the process of writing a series of ficlets that I shall post periodically. I'm horrible at long, multi-chapter stuff. Hence all the short one-shots. Hope you like them anyway! Thanks in advance for any reviews you leave!**

**

* * *

  
**

"If I hadn't guessed, would you have told me?" Bella's voice seemed to float and settle along with the morning fog hovering over the meadow. A few beams of sunlight peaked through the tree trunks and illuminated her curious and questioning face. She laid on her back, arms behind her head and her legs crossed at her ankles. It had been a few weeks since they had taken the time to revisit the place where so many memories were made for the both of them.

Edward opened his eyes against the shine of the sun and cocked his head slightly as his hands rested comfortably on his stomach. He had heard her perfectly clear, but wasn't sure of what she meant. The frustrations he had with her mental block still came back from time to time, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been before she turned.

"If you hadn't guessed what, love?" he pressed, hoping it wouldn't be one of those times that she merely sighed, shook her head and said 'never mind'. While he was relaxed and happy to be in the meadow with his wife, he wasn't sure if he could handle the teasing of withheld information.

"You know. If I had never made the guess about you being a vampire, would you have eventually told me?" she asked again, the intent clear in her eyes as she turned onto her side and propped her head up with her hand as her elbow rested in the cushion of the grass.

Edward's lips pursed together in thought before frowning and shaking his head. Bella sighed exasperatedly and dropped her head back onto the grass with a frustrated sounding thump.

"I would have never allowed myself to become close enough to you to consider telling you the truth. But of course, you're much more clever than I gave you credit for, so there's no point in asking that question," he answered, self-satisfied with his answer. A slow grin grew on his face as he turned his body towards her and reached to trail his hand down her arm.

"I would have never willingly put you in that kind of danger, you know that," he breathed against her neck before pressing his lips against the spot where her pulse used to be. "Even though you managed to get yourself into enough danger on your own," he grinned against her collarbone, in reaction to her tensing at his teasing.

"Nonsense, Edward. You're like a collie masquerading around as a pit bull. The potential is there, but the risk was low," she sighed, closing her eyes against the butterfly soft kisses he continued to press against her jaw. A barely audible growl vibrated against her ear, causing her to giggle slightly.

"You mock me and then compare me to a show dog?" he asked, the fabricated shock barely hidden in his voice as he took the bottom of Bella's earlobe between his teeth and tugged briefly.

"Hey!" Bella swatted at his head in protest, though she couldn't really say that she wasn't enjoying his ministrations. "Actually, I compared you to a medium-sized, lightly-built dog with a pointed snout. They also display great agility, stamina and trainability."

Edward pulled back a fraction and raised his eyebrow incredulously at Bella as she stared at him innocently.

"They're also really good herders." she added, watching his raised eyebrow fall into a narrowed scowl. "What?! If you didn't buy so many books I wouldn't know all this random information! Really, Edward, it's all your fault for having such an extensive library," and with that, Edward's hands found her sides and tickled mercilessly. Bella thrashed against the grass with laughter, feeling more light-spirited than she had in a long time.

"No more reading for you, Isabella Cullen! I'm packing up that library tonight! Or all of the books on dogs, at least."

"Well," she managed to choke out in between her laughter "...there's always the book on cats!"


End file.
